


Helpless when she smiles

by Hopestallion



Series: Crossover One Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tyrica - Freeform, happy end, shmoopy, wedding between Tyler and Erica, wedding theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by wedding trailers, the song of Bruno Mars "Marry you" and Backstreet Boys "Helpless when she smiles"<br/>It's a one shot about Erica and Tyler getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless when she smiles

The scent of vanilla is strong in the room, it's calming actually. The candle's light flickering, although the daylight is filtering through the glass. Reflecting, throwing little squares of pale wood on the floor.

In a way it's like those scenes in the movies, the bride standing in front of the mirror. Looking at herself, the key scene. To decide wether this was a tragedy or a happy end. Her hands smoothing down the white fabric, that hugged her hips perfectly.

A soft knock at the door, had her head turned to the side, a few locks that framed her face, moving with her face. Keeping perfect in their hold, probably because of the hairspray. The door opens and reveals a blonde in a pale blue dress.

Her smile is genuine and there is that sparkle in her eyes, like it's her big day and not Erica's. Erica knows that spark, knows that it was happiness, felt upon the happiness of her best friend. She sometimes had felt that way, especially when Pascal had been the best beneath the High-School graduants.

But they were not in High-School anymore, they were adults. Pascal a doctor at a hospital, saving lives in her white coat and the stethoscope around her neck. Erica had seen her at work only once, usually there were just busy running arounds she imagined. A little like Grey's Anatomy maybe? Or Emergency room.

Erica was now owning the coffee shop that Karen had started and expanded it up to twenty-seven across the country. Tyler was a teacher and had anyone ever really thought of that? But given what he had done for the werewolves and teaching them... Maybe it was a thing that had been deep down inside of him. Especially the art-teacher part.

Her eyes fell on the ring sparkling at her right hand the engagement ring. The thing that still made her heart flutter, like a teenager. As if she just had seen him across from the field. Mid cheerleader practice, their eyes meeting, when he took of that weird helmet they wore in football.

If she closed her eyes and thought back, she still could remember the sunlight on her skin, the smell of the grass and his scent, so strong. If she wanted to be poetic she would have said, it had punched her right in the gut.

As you can see, Erica wasn't really the poetic type...

”Are you alright?” Pascal asked and came to stand next to her in front of the mirror. “You are so beautiful....” she brushed a strand of hair, that had loosened from the up-do and took a pin from the nightstand and pushed the hair back in place.

”I know I should be nervous right? But I don't....” Erica turns her head to look right into those two ice-blue eyes, she knew so well. “Not everyone feels nervous... some people just know, others need a push... You always knew what you wanted, why not now?” her smile was sweet and a little embarrassed. Because Pascal was, like always right.

There is a moment of silence, in which both just look at each other, acknowledging that this was going to be the first step, to separate them as one. Though there were no hard feelings, because this was the step they took, to independence from each other. But also to the life they wanted for the other.

”Dad's waiting outside and mom's sitting in the front row, next to Carol... everything will be fine....” she pressed a kiss to Erica's cheek, not wearing any lipstick. But the light make-up, that she had been forced to put on. “Everything will be fine...” she smiled one last time at Erica, before turning around and leaving the room. Double doors open, for Erica to walk out and start her own little journey.

It's a cliché march song for the wedding, but Erica felt like doing anything different might jinx the first few moments. Although she had to be honest and say, that she kind of had dreamed of that traditional wedding.

Her arm was slung in Bobby's – or well Papa-Singer's- her hand resting on the back of his, while he walked her down the isle. He wasn't really smiling, but there was a peace about him, that put her on ease. She knew he was proud, he was happy and that he wasn't the guy for smiles. That he wasn't wearing a baseball cap? Said it all didn't it?

In front of her was the altar and Tyler, standing to the left, a little behind him, Matt, Jeremy and Stefan. On the right where she would stand a little behind her stood, Pascal, Lydia and Allison. The latter having extra flown in for her.

Pastor Jim stood in front of the altar, the bible in his hand. And while Erica wasn't an overly religious person, it moved something in her heart. To know that God was in on this and that **this** , was what she wanted.

Her heart thumped strongly in her chest and she knew the werewolves could hear it. But she could hear theirs too and there was none of them, that weren't as nervous as she was. She didn't trip, even though her dress was hella long.

Bobby placed her hand in Tyler's and squeezed the werewolves shoulder once strongly, before taking his seat next to his wife and Carol. Karen instantly taking his hand, a tissue already in her hand. Carol wasn't far from that. Even Liz had to look away, to dab her tears away.

It was a little untraditional to not have the whole bible thing and whatever, but the two just weren't those kind of people. “I had this whole speech made in my head. And I forgot it all...” Erica started, there was a bit of a chuckle in the audience.

”But looking at you? Kinda always does that to me...” she smiles up at Tyler. “I think all that is necessary to be said? Is that I love you and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. You bring out the best in me...”

Pascal had to wipe away tears and was glad that the makeup was waterproof. But seeing even Lydia dab at her eyes, said a lot about the whole ceremony. Allison not even really caring but crying, a hand over her mouth.

”I kinda have to correct you there and not because I'm a teacher now. And would you have thought that?” he smiled, people laughed. “Actually your bridesmaid? Told me I sucked at math...” a little embarrassed her rubbed the back of his neck, with his free hand. “But back to the correcting part... IT's you who brings out the best in me.. and I bet Matt has a nice story for the toast later...” Matt rolled his eyes at Tyler with a smile.

”I love you and that's all the I-do I need...” Matt handed him the rings and he gave Erica the one intended for him. Pastor Jim just stood there, waiting for each to push the ring on the finger of the other. “By the power invested in me, I herby proclaim you wife and husband in the eyes of god. You may kiss the bride...” People cheered and clapped. When Tyler wrapped an arm around Erica's waist and moved her a little back, to kiss her.

No movie could have captured that moment any better.

The party moved to the reception and people chattered about the touching moment. There were people congratulating the freshly wedded and others who just caught up with friends long not seen.

Well no day was perfect without a little of disaster, which came in form of the band not being able to perform. The lead singer, ill and unable to make it, puts a little of panic into the bridesmaids hearts. But only for seconds, when Bonnie reminds them that Caroline and Pascal could take the singing any day anytime.

”Hey everyone! Welcome to the reception... Usually I would give a toast and tell embarrassing stories about Tyler and Erica. And believe me I do have **many**. But instead of that, I will just give my present to them. Hit it...”

”It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna marry you!” Caroline and Bonnie taking up the back vocals right away, the people starting to clap in tune and soon the dance floor was filled with people.

Watching both her best friends married and happy, was what moved her heart the most. It was what made the song pop, the people happy and a little drunk on champagne.

They played exchange, so Caroline and her could still enjoy the wedding and Pascal could tend to Erica's needs. As the head-bridesmaid there was still a job to do. Until the blonde would drive off in the cabriolet that they had rented to the airport. The tin cans rattling behind them **“Just married”** in bold letters tacked to the back.

The moment for the newly wedded dance came and there was only one song that could work in it's favor. Make it unforgettable, for both of them. And what better than cram out a legend? “And now I would like to ask the dance floor to be cleared, for the couple. So we can have one last push of sweet romance into our lives. Guys it's your dance floor...”

Erica laughs at that, pearly and like the sound of those wind plays, that give that melodious song. You would not expect from such a small device. Erica is like that, a light that shone in so many people's dark times. Tyler taking the hand of his bride, walking her to the dance floor. Mrs. Tyler Lockwood.

**”She keeps the secrets in her eyes, she wraps the truth inside her lies. And just when I can't take what she's done to me. She comes to me. And leads me back to paradise...”**

Pascal can see Erica's stunned face at the song, can see Tyler tilting his head, as he pulls her close, to put his arm around her waist. Letting it rest on her lower back, his free hand taking her's in his. They aren't as sure as someone would expect them to be, dancing the waltz. For two werwolves, but Pascal knows both barely know how to dance.

**”She's so hard to hold, But I can't let her go”**

There is a part of her that wants to cry, because it feels like a dead end to her. The knowledge she has to let go of Erica. But watching her, happily, dancing and smiling. Looking into Tyler's eyes, like the world's biggest secret is hidden in their brown depths. It let's her know all she needs to know.

**”I'm a house of cards in a hurricane, a reckless ride in the pouring rain. She cuts me iand the pain is all I wanna feel. She dances awy just like a child. She drives me crazy drives me wild. But I'm helpless when she smiles.(Oh when she smiles, she smiles.)”**

The song ends in a perfect note, with Tyler kissing Erica and people screaming and clapping. Some are even crying a little and Pascal can't help but understand them. Some emotions just have to be lived.

When the guests slowly leave, some of them drunker than others. Erica finds Pascal helping the waiters and the clean up team. Find whatever they need and directing them. A bridesmaid work was finished, when everything was said and done.

”You should be in a car by now, so we can clap when you drive away. And I can curse your sorry ass, for me having to do the great clean up. And packing all your presents and making sure that dad doesn't eat, the whole platter of expensive chocolates that are still left.” the blonde smiles, Erica smiles back.

”Without you, me and Tyler would have broken up long ago....” Pascal wants to protest but Erica holds up her hand. “I was an insecure, afraid girl. You were smart, you were strong and all I really wanted?” Erica shrugged her shoulders. “Was to be a little bit more like you... but you know the funny thing?”

Pascal kept quite waiting, she knew to interrupt Erica now, would be asking for a bitch slap. “You never made me feel less than important. All you ever said? Was spot on, but you never hurt me. You told me what I needed to hear, you called me out on my bullshit. But you made me feel important. You gave me the courage to say 'Yes' today. Wether you will ever understand how much you mean to me, or you won't. But singing that song for me? And giving me this day? No thank you will ever be enough...”

Erica's arms come up to hug her and Pascal figures there is no way in ruining her hair now or something so she hugs her back. “You already thanked me Eri... When you smiled there, on that dance floor? I think seeing you this happy? It kind of... it made me happy too...” she felt tears well up in her eyes and knew that Erica was a mirror image.

”I will miss you in that stupid loft...”, “I will miss you too... But we're always in everything together... Like someone wise once said. “There ain't no me, if there ain't no you...””, Pascal laughed. “That's Dean Winchester from supernatural. And is it really good, that we're taking advice form a clingy alcoholic with violence problems?” the two laughed. Tears still running down their cheeks. But it was easier now.

Pascal pulled out two tissues from her small handbag and handed Erica one. “Now go out there and give him a night he certainly will **always** remember...” there it was again the melodious laughter of her friend. “I will.... I love you sis... always and forever...”, “I love you too, always and forever...”

Watching the car drive away, it had something final about the whole day. But it did not end on a sad note. Turning back to the place, to start packing away chairs and clean up. She was faced with her friends. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremey, Stefan, Matt, Derek, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Stiles, Scott, heck even the dicks of the group made it.

Filling the hall with chatter. Jackson moaning about having to help, sharing a drink with Damon and Alaric. Latter not minding at all, that he was giving a helping hand. Stiles and Scott accidentally destroying three wine glasses, which Caroline and Lydia get their asses wiped for.

Pascal finds herself shoulder to shoulder with Derek, both looking at their friends, as last party remains are cleared out. “Kinda was successful...” he said, “Kinda was...”

Someone shuts off the lights, when everyone is out and one lonely white ballon, dances across the empty wiped dance-floor.

_**Any way the wind blows** _


End file.
